Find The Light
by Dulemina
Summary: Naruto is being chased by a mob. They beat him and then disperse. Danzo finds him and takes him under his wing. Find out how Naruto will change the Shinobi World forever. Some OC's. Smart Naruto. Strong Naruto. Rated T for language and death/killing.
1. The start of a story

Authors Note

Hey guys, I am now making another story as my last one stopped being interesting to me. I hope I will continue this one on so here it is

* * *

Boom

Boom

Boom

Boom

The adrenaline pumping through his body burned throughout his legs. "Come back demon spawn!" "Let us finish what the Yondaime started!" "Demon scum!" 'Why?! Why do they call me such names! I've done nothing wrong. When they catch me they will beat me to death. But then something will heal me. Why does it heal me! I just want to DIE!' A six year old little kid thought. Turning in an ally way he suddenly found himself at a dead end. "Time for your beating demon!" Then, they started beating him, they cut him and hit, punched, kicked him but it all healed and he didn't even feel the pain anymore. What was heard was the only sound of him screaming into the night while the villagers continued to beat him. Soon they left him alone, crying. Falling asleep he dreamed of his parents and why they left him. Did they hate him? Was he abandoned? All these questions were asked but no one answered.

"OOUGH" Naruto yawned and opened his eyes to see it was still night and he was outside. Wait? Why was he outside..? Oh. Right, the villagers beat him again. On his birthday no less. Stretching out the kinks in his body he started getting up but soon was stopped when someone spoke "Well, I didn't think everyone would treat you like this. Even I am sickened of it." Suddenly turning around he looked at a face that he wouldn't forget. He had short spiky black hair, bandages going around his left eye and forehead, his other eye was black, and utterly devoid of emotion. His chin had a X scar mark and his mouth was set into a thin line. "Who.. Who are you?" Naruto asked with a quivering voice.

"My name is Danzo. I am here to ask you two questions."

Naruto was whimpering now and the only words he could get out were "Go- go on.."

"Do you want to find out who your parents are and why the villagers hate you so?"

Naruto nodded, his eyes were full of unspilled tears. In his mind he chanted ' I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.'

"The last question.. Do you want to become a ninja?" Danzo asked in his gruff, monotone voice.

At this Naruto's head snapped up to meet Danzo's and the only thing he could do was nod. "Then take my hand. From now on, I will train you in the way of shinobi. You will soon rise among the ranks and no one will have anything to do except respect and acknowledge you." Hearing this Naruto's eyes filled with happiness and determination. Taking the old man's hand he was suddenly filled with a queasy feeling. As soon as it came it was gone again and he was standing in some sort of tunnel, there were torches at the sides and it was a gloomy place.

"Now, Naruto you do not know this, neither does the Sandaime Hokage but you have a suppression seal put on you. Do you know what that is?" Danzo asked but his reply wasn't words but a facial expression that showed confusion. Sighing he explained "A suppression seal is one of a kind. It stunts the body and mind growth. By the time the people who get a suppression seal on them are old they are too dumb to do anything and it only stops their training. I will destroy your suppression seal for you." 'I thought they atleast would of taught him what seals were.' He thought with a scowl mentally.

Knocking the young boy out with a chop to the neck he made the signs for them to take the boy to one of the rooms that would be his and then remove his seal. Walking to his own private study he thought what Minato would say if he saw his child being treated like this. Everyone also thought that he was a power hungry fool but he only wanted the best for Konoha. Even if his means were a little unorthodox. He didn't want to become Hokage though. It would put too much stress on his already failing mental health.

**.o.O.o.**

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes Naruto shot up and looked around wondering where he was. He was having a strange dream where he met some sort of man called Danzo and he decided to teach him in the ways of the shinobi. Hah. Like something like that would happen I mean who would want to treat the demon container. Wait? Container? What kind of a word is that and how do I seem to understand it.. Looking around he saw the same man that he met in his dream sitting on a chair watching him like a hawk.

"So it wasn't a dream then eh?" Naruto asked. Chuckling Danzo answered "No Naruto. That wasn't a dream and you are quite awake right now. I assume you want to figure out how you know words that you've heard before but never understood?" Naruto nodded, filled with excitement as he was sure it had something to do with the suppression seal Danzo was talking about.

"Well as I said you had a seal put on you. Who did it I have no idea but I noticed it affecting your system so I destroyed it when you said yes. It seems it was a very strong one. Basically put in simpler terms you will now understand everything the way a child should. You may even be smarter in some terms but not a prodigy. It also affected your growth and as you may see right now" Handing him a mirror Danzo continued "When I destroyed it you grew into the figure your body was supposed to grow into."

Looking at the mirror Naruto saw his reflection and he gasped, struggling to get his jaw off the ground. His hair that looked spiky and weird now was even weirder but it looked pretty good. There were two bangs going down the side of his face and his hair was even spikier. He was sure that now he wouldn't even be able to comb it.

Out of reflex he tried patting down his hair but the moment his hand left it, his hair jumped back up, emitting a slight chuckle from him. Putting the mirror down on the desk he got up and was surprised to see that his clothes didn't fit him anymore and he grew very tall. He was now the tallest of his age group and would probably become taller than most people in the village. He mentally wondered how could a suppression seal go past the Hokage's eyes. Of course he was old but that was not good, what if someone had put a suppression seal on one of his ninjas and he wouldn't see it? It would be a catastrophe.

"As you can see now you are much taller and will continue to grow properly now. I will also give you new clothes as you will definitely not be going out with those kind of eye sor-" "HEY! WHATS WRONG WITH ORANGE!" Naruto interrupted Danzo and in his reply he got a simple order "Stand down." At this Naruto just sighed and sat on his bed. Knowing that he could now continue Danzo started speaking again "I can tell you a lot of reasons why Orange is a bad colour. First it's a huge eyesore. Second, it's almost like you are screaming for enemy ninjas to notice you and attack. Third, it is not suitable for stealth." Pondering this Naruto had to agree. All of the points made sense and he could see how it would affect his training. Slowly nodding his head he mumbled "Fine" and got up when he saw Danzo walking to his door and gesturing to follow him.

Walking behind the man he saw he was in some kind of underground base filled with many tunnels. It wasn't decorated and it smelled badly. He got so lost in thought he almost accidently walked straight into a wall. If it wasn't for his instincts he would be sporting a huge bruise on his face. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he started paying attention where he was going. Left, right, right left, up, right, left, down and so on. There were so many twists and turns he got lost in his map that he had created mentally. He pondered how this old man could remember where to go, but then mentally slapped himself as he remembered this man was a ninja.

Finally they came to a stop at a room. It was filled with wardrobes and shelves filled with weapons and clothes. There was also a mask cupboard near the door. "Everything in here is unique and they are all different. There should be things that will call you to come and take them. Let your instinct guide you." Danzo said in a low tone. Nodding he turned around and started walking near the items. Soon his instinct took over, he walked near the clothes wardrobe and took out a black tight muscle shirt with no sleeves, black cargo pants, it was also muscle pants. Then he had fingerless gloves with metal chakra conductors on top of his knuckles. His boots were also chakra conductors, they went up to his knees and were metal, they were pure black in colour and had slight red colours going up to the top.

Then he walked over to the sword collection and took out a sword that had a black handle with silver diamond shapes on the sides of it. The metal though was very rare and it wouldn't break whatsoever. It was also chakra conductive making it strong and a good asset in a fight. He picked it up, and put the sheath on his back, sheathing the sword he started walking and saw something put in the corner. His instincts screamed for him to go there. In the corner he found an orange cloak with black fire on the bottom of it and on the arms. On top of the cloak he found a mask.

It was the Kitsune mask. No one had worn it for a very long time now and he found a sudden impulse to take it and put it on. Not saying anything he put the cloak and mask on, same with the clothes. Turning around he found Danzo staring at him. A slight smirk on his un-emotional face. 'He's more similar to his parents than I thought.' "Very well. Come with me we will start your training." Naruto soon started to follow him. It was time for his new life to start.

* * *

Omg YES! I finally finished this chapter. I think this story will go along better for me. I didn't have any impulse to finish my first story but I think I will be having a good time with this one. I don't know how long it will be but I guess we will find out. Cya!


	2. Right away

Authors Note

Heya guys! How are you? It's time for Chapter 2 of Find The Light to start. Oh yeaah! :D One thing I will have to warn you about. Naruto will have the sharingan and later on probably the Rinnegan. It will be explained in this chapter though

* * *

Naruto got trained by Danzo and also started reading on Konoha's history, got scrolls to learn how to do fuinjutsu. He also learned the Kage bunshin no jutsu.

**One Year Later**

Naruto, for the past year has been using shadow clones to live in Konoha while in reality he trained underground with Danzo, he was still his happy self but knew when he had to be serious and when to use his excitement or happiness, Danzo soon started to open up more and no one has been able to do that before. Ever. Even ROOT members started to smile a bit, but they were still their usual unemotional selves. "Naruto come here for a second". Hearing this he quickly walked over to Danzo, lifting his head he wondered what the old man wanted. Normally, if you would look at them you would see and old man dressed in white robes and a walking stick in his hand, near him would be standing a tall young boy dressed in (The same clothes as in Chapter 1) with a katana on his back. Sun kissed, blod, spiky hair with a mask of his left side near his hip.

Nothing scary right? Right… Let's get on with the story.

"It is time for you to officially join us, but before that" just as he said this another six year old boy appeared. Tenzi his name was. Brown short hair with black ANBU pants and shirt, also with a katana and mask. He grew up with Naruto and they are best friends. Naruto for the past year had something akin to suspicion of Danzo. He heard that to officially become a ROOT member you had to complete a test. When someone came out of them they had no emotion whatsoever, it was as if they were broken, remodelled and put back together again. To serve for the one and only leader, Danzo-sama. Next was another suspicion, he once visited his soul and found four different chakras inside of him. One, his own, second Kyubbi's, third was a very calm and rejuvenating chakra which he read was Senju chakra.

The last was a hate and anger filled chakra. Naruto knew it was the Uchiha's chakra, he didn't know why he knew that but he just knew. Breaking out of his thoughts he started to listen to what Danzo was saying "For this test only one person will come back alive." Both Naruto and Tenzi narrowed their eyes. "What do you mean?" Tenzi asked. In reply he got a maniac laugh, both were pushed into a room and the last thing they heard was "Fight to the death. " Looking at each other they felt all sorts of emotion rushing through. Anger, sadness, love, hate and regret. "Well I guess this is the end" Tenzi said. "Not so much." "You see, I knew this was going to happen and well.. Let's just say I prepared for it." Doing some hand seals Naruto placed a fuinjutsu seal on a piece of grass and let it disappear. "For starters I have everything that Danzo has in terms of scrolls sealed inside of me. Copied of course. Also I can teleport us out of here. I don't know where we will end up but it's our only chance."

Filled with a sense of determination Tenzi nodded "Let's get this over with then". Concentrating Naruto did some hand seals, touched Tenzi and then they just disappeared.

"Ugh, where the hell are we?" Naruto asked looking around they both saw they were inside some kind of underground base. Walking forward they entered a room that held human sized tubes, filled with water and areas where there were all sorts of DNA. It was all filled with dust. Walking inside another room they saw it was filled with scrolls. There were some on Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and books filled with an atomy of the human body. Sensing something else Naruto did some hand seals and donated some blood. Putting it on a different coloured stone the wall opened up, looking inside they saw some kind of private study, there was a desk in the middle of the room and on all of the sides of the room there were bookcases. They contained a lot of kinjutsus as far as titles went. The most interesting thing was a file on top of the desk which Naruto picked up and opened. Reading the title it said _"Information on the Edo Tensei Jutsu"._

Gasping Naruto opened the files and it said _"Written by Orochimaru". _"Ah, let me guess. We are in Orochimaru's base, one of them that he used before he got banished from the village" Pondering this Tenzi nodded "Well we can't be too careful. I mean it's Orochimaru were talking about. He probably has some other stuff here." Agreeing Naruto sat down and started to meditate. 'Hmm.. I see, we are near the east forest. There is also a small hut near here, wonder what that is..' "Found something. Right now we are in the East Forest, near us a bit further away to the south there is a small hut."

"Very well.. I suggest we make this our base, we also got to make sure Danzo doesn't find us, so we better live here. You can use those seals to put somewhere here and we can teleport. Also, I am going to go make us some rooms where we can sleep and anything else we need." Tenzi said. Naruto nodded and started going through other scrolls. Making a criss cross hand seal Naruto murmured 'Kage bunshin no jutsu'. Soon the whole room was packed with clones and he sent them to do some reading on everything that is written on the scrolls. Sighing he sat down in the chair and rubbed his forehead. 'How will we get back without Danzo trying to get us.. This is bad. Wait, we can ask jiji for help. We can explain what happened and maybe we can skip the academy and straight to ANBU. That's actually a good idea.' "Tenzi! Come here for a second I need to talk to you." Walking into the room Tenzi asked "What's got your nickers in a twist?". "Oh shut up!" Grumbled Naruto and continued "I got an idea on how to ditch Danzo." Curious Tenzi motioned for him to go on.

"Well I was thinking. Why don't we go to jiji and tell him everything that happened, so we can skip the academy and go straight to ANBU answerable only to the Hokage?" Nodding along every point he made Tenzi smiled, and then frowned. "There are quite a few holes in that plan. First what if the Sandaime hokage won't believe us? Second, what if he won't let us skip out on the academy or join ANBU? The plan would go haywire." Frowning Naruto had to agree. "Troublesome, I can't believe this is taking us so long. I am going to go to jiji right now and tell him everything that happened. You can come with me as well or are you going to use Wood style to make us rooms?"

"Yeah I will stay here and make us rooms and maybe some more stuff, you go to the hokage and tell him everything that happened. Don't forget to check the seals and room for any ANBU, or listening bugs." Tenzi said and walked away leaving a six year old Naruto grumbling about people telling him what to do. Body flickering to the hokage tower he started walking there. Open the door, up the stairs straight to the stupid assistant. "I'd like to see the Hokage please." He said.

"THE HOKAGE IS BUSY AND WHAT WOULD A DEMON LIKE YOU WANT WITH HIM!" She screeched and figured that she was one of the Haruno's. It explained her pink hair. Letting out some killing intent he answered "I don't think you would like to break the law would you? But I guess you already did. I am sorry but now I _must_ report you to the Hokage." Passing her he looked at her pants and saw it was wet. Snorting he thought 'So easy to scare them, but now I seriously need to report her. Eh whatever.'

Knocking on the door he heard a "Come in" and walked inside. "Ahh. Naruto! How are you?" Jiji asked with a soft smile. "I am very good jiji. How about you?" Hiruzen was shocked. Naruto wasn't jumping around or shouting stuff. Narrowing his eyes a bit he answered "I am fine, thank you for asking. Now what would you like?". Looking around Naruto saw the few ROOT members hidden in the shadows and in the bookshelf plus near the window. Taking out some kunai he started to twirl them around his fingers "This is a private matter could you please put the silencing seals on? Wait. Don't do that just yet." Looking around secretly he gripped his kunai and quickly threw them. It hit straight into the ROOT members making the Hokage shout out "What are you doing Naruto! Those are ANBU'S!".

"No they aren't. They are Danzo's ROOT members. Be glad I took them out for you. Now could I see the silencing seals?" Slowly nodding the hokage pointed Naruto to the seals and wondered how Naruto could accurately throw the kunai and _how _he knew the ROOT members were there. Or who they were. Then he also wondered why Danzo didn't disband his ROOT. Making a mental thought to talk to Danzo about this he stroked his beard and looked at Naruto. He saw him take out some blank tags and quickly rewrote the silencing seals. Put them on the walls. "Now Danzo won't have access to this room and no one but you will be able to enter, you will have to make it so who comes to make a mental link to them so the door would open. Also I made it so Danzo can't do anything to the silencing seals." Surprised the Hokage listened, and the only thing you could hear were splutters coming from him and the loyal ANBU.

"How.. How do you know this?" Jiji asked and so Naruto activated the silencing seals and started to tell him everything that happened from when Danzo took him in and when he left with his friend. To say the Hokage was surprised would be an understatement. He was gobsmacked. Then he asked Naruto "I believe you, but you came here for something else didn't you?" Nodding Naruto then told him what he wanted to do. "Tenzi and I were thinking about this and we wanted to ask you if we could SKIP the academy and be put into ANBU. We both are capable and Tenzi uses Mokuton while I am a very accomplished shinobi as well." Pondering this he nodded and said "I agree, but you will need to do a mission right away. You will go to the academy undercover and help me figure out why the academy is so bad." Grinning Naruto agreed and hugged the Hokage, but he then put on a serious face.

"I will do that. But. You _have_ to fix up your council. First get rid of the advisors. Then either elect _new_ village council members or strip them of their power. Then change every law and fix up the academy. I want this village to be in top shape and the shinobi better start training or they will have to fear my wrath or yours." Paling quite quickly the Hokage nodded but then said "I will try but the village council is taking away my power and my might. I am only a figure head for them. Plus all this paperwork is driving me crazy." Sighing Naruto stood up walking over to the hokage and punched him in the face creating a deep silence. The Hokage was shocked at this and the ANBU were surrounding Naruto. He told them to go back. "You are the Hokage! The council should listen to YOU. Not the other way around. Get your ACT together OLD MAN! I'll also give you the secret to paper work. Kage bunshins." Then he started to walk away when he heard someone hitting their head on a wall and noticed the Hokage doing just that and saying "Stupid stupid stupid stupid." Like a mantra. Then he turned around like nothing happened and sat down. "Thank you Naruto. You opened my eyes to reality. I think it's time to take back my mantle as Hokage and teach them just who the God of Shinobi is." Grinning at him Naruto body flickered back to the base to tell Tenzi the news.

* * *

Yay! Finally finished. Naruto will be unlocking his sharingan probably next chapter. I don't know yet. But hell is gonna break loose! The village is going to get put in shape hehe. Thanks for the support guys!


	3. ANBU

Authors Note

I'll start answering questions now so ask away! :D

**Question By : Uchiha Senju Naruto**

**T****his looks like it will be a good story, keep it up and don't forget to keep posting! And with Naruto's friend is it meant to be Tenzo or is it an oc?******

**Thanks!**

**Answer :**

**Thanks a lot! :D. Naruto's friend is actually an OC. I might change the name though so people don't get it mixed up with Tenzo. If I do change it then the name will probably be Drek. It's a weird name but I'm not good at making them up.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen's P.O.V

The past month had gone really slow. I used five shadow clones to do the paper work in my office and found very disturbing laws and orders that said the Civillian Council could control the Shinobi Academy and that the Hokage would be only a figure head for the village while they controlled everything. I soon got everything fixed and decided to look over the other paperwork that he had done. I also found some bad work from me. I mentally hit myself for being such a stupid Hokage. I changed all the paperwork and then made new laws. The council soon ordered a meeting. I was walking there right now. I walked in on a scene that made me feel disgusted. The civilian council was sitting up arrogantly looking like they were in charge which for a fact they weren't.

Then I looked at Danzo and my two advisors. Today is the day where I personally reinstate new advisors and put the civilian council in their place. The ninja council was without problems. Why didn't the civilians follow their role model? So frustrating. I sat down in the chair and asked "What did you call me here for such a short notice?". At once a pink banshee stood up and started screaming " Why are you revoking every little paperwork that we send you?! You should follow your superiors! Also why is the demon brat still in the academy? Didn't we tell you to kick him out!"

Several things happened. Danzo smirked, the ninja council started shouting and the Sandaime used his killing intent and zeroed in on the pink banshee. "Let me answer your _questions. _I am revoking your paperwork because you are taking my _power_ and literally leaving me as a simple figurehead for the village. I should follow my **superiors!?** Who the _hell _ are you to tell me that you are my superiors, in this room I am the _only _one who is superior to everyone here! The demon brat as you call him. Is Naruto Uzumaki and the last of a clan. I will not even think about putting him in a CRA! The other thing is. I am the HOKAGE! NO one is supposed to order me around you banshee! I am the most powerful person in the village. I am the GOD of SHINOBI! You dare talk to me like _that?_"

At this point everyone was shaking in fear that the killing intent even sent them images of their cruel deaths, but everyone heard my voice and what I said. I then continued "From this point on, only the ninja council will be allowed to enter any matter of shinobi's lives. I will control the academy, you are now only allowed to put up problems that you have. We _ninja_ are superior to you in every way _possible._" I then turned to my advisors and Danzo "From now on you three are also banished from the council and its matters. If I see _any _proof of you spying on _anything_ that is going inside of here I will personally hunt you down and execute you. _**IS THAT CLEAR?!**_" Not even Danzo could revoke the killing intent and he was heavily suffocating. The only thing he could do was nod. "Great! This council meeting is over" I said with a huge smile. I left the room and felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I made several more clones and told them to fix up the ninja academy.

Walking to my office I went inside and sat down inside my comfy chair. I thought about Naruto and how he helped out with bringing me into reality. I decided that after his genin academy days he will get his Namikaze Estate and insurance. I will also let him choose if he wants to tell everyone that he is Minato Namikaze's son. Sighing he turned around and faced his village. It was the time of a new era for Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

**General P.O.V**

Naruto was walking down the hallway in his base that was once Orochimaru's. He turned a sharp corner and started walking down another hall when he felt another presence in the base. He quickly suppressed his chakra and coated his body in an invisible sheet of wind so he would turn invisible. Sprinting he ran to where he felt the chakra and was surprised when he saw a gray haired man with a tiny pony tail and glasses walking down the hallway. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stopped when he heard "I know you're here come out of hiding." Tensing he slowly let his chakra suppression wear off and he stopped his layer of wind around his body.

"You must be strong to sense my chakra. I was sure that I had suppressed it fully" I looked at him and frowned when he smirked "Ahh, so you're the Kyubbi's jinchuuriki. I was hoping for someone more. Well I can't have you wondering about here so let me just get rid of you and we can go our separate ways hmm?" he said with a voice that reminded Naruto of an certain snake pedophile ,namely Orochimaru. "No can do" he said with a grin and then continued "Though I am curious why you work with that snake pedophile. I mean he brings harm to people. You are just a puppet of his Kabuto.."

Kabuto visibly flinched but quickly covered it hoping Naruto wouldn't notice, but certain aspects of being a ROOT member for so long had some use after all. Doing a jutsu that he made with Tenzi, he quickly appeared next to Kabuto and pressed one finger to his head knocking the man unconscious and letting Naruto zoom through his memories. He frowned when he saw how harsh his life was. Not as close of a harsh life to his but one that it was a wonder how he could stay sane. Though teaming with Orochimaru might not mean sane anymore.

Sighing his jutsu stopped when his memories finished. At the same moment Kabuto was back and conscious and he saw a sad Naruto. He frowned and wondered what was up with him. "You.. Have had such a hard life yet you still side with that _man?"_ Naruto spat out and started speaking once more "You could have made friends instead of believing Orochimaru! I personally know he tricked you by saying Konoha was masking your appearance to your mother. The person you killed wasn't her! She had died years ago. In fact Orochimaru killed her when he used her body for experiments. You could have made a friend Kabuto! Why wouldn't you do so.."

Kabuto was so shocked that he stared at the boy in front of him and wondered if everything was true. He said in a dry voice "If it is true.. I want some kind of proof. Plus I couldn't have made a friend. I was only a spy. Nobody liked me. You have no idea how kind of pain I felt"

Naruto looked at him with pity in his eyes and told him of his life. He then backed it up by letting Kabuto view his memories. Suddenly Kabuto hugged Naruto, who immediately tensed up as he was never hugged by anyone and this was an enemy ninja. Soon though he relaxed and hugged Kabuto back. He heard some words being spoken very softly "I am so sorry.. I am so sorry" He heard Kabuto sobbing and took him to a room where he brought him a cup of water and some food. "Here eat up and it's not your fault Kabuto." Naruto soothed him.

Eating and drinking everything that Naruto gave him he checked it for poisons by instinct and was stunned when he heard Naruto chuckling. He looked at him in shame and apologized.

**Kabuto's P.O.V**

He was filled with thoughts of his life and he kept asking himself how he could be such an idiot and let Orochimaru control him.. There was one thing that was good. He could improve himself by using DNA that Orochimaru collected from powerful shinobi, he could also help Naruto by spying on Orochimaru for him. Maybe Naruto would become his first friend? In a low tone Kabuto said "Hey Naruto.. I want to thank you for letting me see the light so I want to spy on Orochimaru for you and help you in any way I can." Rubbing his head sheepishly he continued "I also would like to be your friend.." He felt something touch him and tensed up but realized Naruto was hugging him and relaxed. Kabuto felt a nod and was filled with happiness. He had a new goal now. It was to become powerful to protect himself and his loved ones.

Cliff Hanger! Again! Agh! I am so evil :D I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am prepared to get Naruto's sharingan next chapter so don't miss out!


End file.
